


Believe In Me

by moffwithhishead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean get stoned in high school. That's it, that's the whole story. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe In Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Again, written for a prompt and my first thought was this. One of my favorite things about Dean Winchester is that they canonically reference him getting stoned in high school. It's one of my favorite things because they don't treat it as a bad joke or something terrible and I think it adds a lot more depth to him as a character. But it's never really talked about in fics except for the brief mention and I would pay someone to write the fic where Dean gets Castiel high. I've tried writing it myself and I didn't like it so I attempted something similar with this fic (except, obviously, Cas is not an angel). This could be bad but I don't know, whatever, better than studying for math.
> 
> day 26: write a short fanfiction that features your favorite characters in high school.

Seventeen year old Dean Winchester was many things but 'a good influence' was not one of them. At least, not according to anyone that he's met thus far at the new high school his dad dropped him off at. Well, at least, everybody but Castiel.

If you leave any teenager alone for long enough, they're going to try some stupid shit. It's just a fact of life and it's a fact of life that John Winchester had somehow convinced himself to accept after catching a twelve year old Dean showing a sixteen year old blonde girl just how much age didn't mean anything. Honestly at this point, John has basically given up on trying to keep his oldest son out of trouble. The kid has practically raised his little brother, he's got to have an outlet to blow off some steam, right? And if that outlet is getting stoned or drunk and then fucking some random person (John has recently learned of Dean's lack of preference for gender) instead of killing anybody that wasn't a monster? God bless the kid and keep him out of trouble. Besides, the way his son had explained it had made it pretty damn hard for John to take issue with it. Comparatively speaking Dean wasn't wrong - John had done a lot of reading on it - it was far less harmful than alcohol or cigarettes, never been proven to be physically addicting, didn't cause cancer, was pretty cheap and it made Dean a much more pleasant person to be around. Hell, there was a part of John that wanted to try it himself. Weed was how Dean met Andy Gallagher, the town dealer, who introduced him to Castiel.

Castiel was an honors student, editor-in-chief of the school's newspaper, in all AP classes and was on track to be valedictorian of their graduating class. He rarely talked in class, not because he was shy or stuck up like everyone apparently thought he was, he just didn't have any interest in conversing with the other students in class. He'd been to exactly one party in his four years at high school and he'd hated it with every fiber of his being. It had nothing to do with the sheer amount of inebriated people around him but it had everything to do with the fact that he couldn't stand the kids at his school. They were immature, shallow, vapid, ignorant, stupid, mean and just generally awful to one another. Until he met Dean, anyway. Andy introduced them at school, saying something about how 'These two dudes need to get laid' and how they could always 'lay' each other. And if Castiel was being perfectly honest, he would definitely not mind 'laying' this Dean Winchester character cause damn.

That was how they found themselves later that night laying on top of the Impala in an open field about twenty minutes from anybody else sharing a joint. Cas was the one who'd suggested it and Dean wasn't about to turn his offer down, especially since Castiel wanted to pay. He'd showed Cas a couple different ways to roll the joint but they ended up just using a swisher and stuffing it which made Dean very happy and very very high. Apparently there was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight or something, which is why Cas had suggested the field, and Dean wasn't sure if he wanted to cry because it was so beautiful or because he was almost entirely convinced that the meteors were going to hit his baby. Either way he couldn't stop laughing at the faces the other boy made whenever he took a hit.

"This tastes like shit Dean," Cas coughed and started laughing. Dean kept giggling to himself and took the joint away from Cas, "Well yeah dumbass, you're not supposed to swallow the smoke. Here, like this." He brought it up to his lips and breathed in as much as he could, holding his breath until it started to hurt and then he blew smoke rings in the other boy's face. "Mmm, some good shit." Cas rolled his eyes and took the joint back from Dean, mimicking what the other boy had done moments prior but holding the smoke in his mouth and leaning over to kiss Dean experimentally. Andy had sort of explained blowback to him, sharing the smoke without actually kissing them, but Cas wanted to kiss the other boy so he did. Thankfully Dean didn't seem to mind since he was kissing him back until it hurt, actually physically hurt, both boys to keep their mouths sealed against one another.

Dean was the first one to pull back, coughing a little and then dissolving into a fit of giggles because wow he had not been expecting that but he certainly was glad it happened. Cas pouted when he pulled back and then started laughing because he had swallowed the smoke that was left in his mouth and aw fuck, it hurt. "Dean…" his sentence was punctuated by both boys laughing as they somehow moved closer together, "Do you mind that I kissed you?"

"What? Why would I," more giggles, "Mind that?" Dean started laughing all over again when Cas tilted his head to the side, staring at his new friend with a weird sort of curiosity and somehow managing to look both menacing and adorable while doing this and laughing, "Because you are straight… and I am a dude." Cas's face broke into a smile as Dean pulled himself clumsily on top of the other boy's chest, not entirely realizing he was doing it until he was on top of Cas and then it was a bit late to turn back. "'M not straight. That's not fun." He nuzzled into the smaller boy's chest and took another hit off the joint, offering finishing it off to Cas, "Want?"

He took it without saying anything and sucked in the smoke until he had to put it out, lest he get burnt. Cas was holding the smoke in the entire time and Dean's eyes had gotten almost hilariously large, "Dude don't die!" For whatever reason that made Cas laugh and he let the smoke out of his lungs, wrapping both of his arms around Dean, "You're like an anime character!" The taller boy tried to pout and just ended up making himself laugh, "Am not," he managed to get out between giggles. Castiel immediately straightened up and forced himself to stop laughing for a moment so he could say this a straight face. "You're right. You're Rapunzel from Tangled." Dean glowered at him for a moment before both boys began to crack up, tears streaming down the eldest Winchester's face, "Oh my god I am not the chick from Tangled!" Cas was laughing just as hard as he shook his head, "You totally are!"

For whatever reason that made Dean want to kiss him, the stupid, smug, gorgeous, funny, smart, contradiction that made his stomach do backflips and his heart feel like it was sitting in Dean's throat in the best possible way, so he did. And he kissed him again. And Cas kissed him back. And then the kissing led to making out which led to sucking face and eventually sucking something else. At some point they ended up in the back seat of the Impala completely naked, probably when Dean noticed the tattoo on Cas's back, and neither boy was sure exactly how it happened but they didn't mind. Cas suggested they at least put their boxers back on when he felt Dean start to fall asleep, just in case a cop found them like this. The taller boy half ignored, half slept through Cas's suggestion but let him slip clothes on for both of them. They fell asleep like that, arms wrapped around each other and legs tangled together with Dean's head resting on the shorter boy's chest.

A vague thought crept into Dean's mind as he started to feel himself drifting off that night, holding onto Cas like he was scared the other boy was going to fly away and leave him. This has to be what coming home feels like. And if Castiel was home, Dean could be quite alright with that.


End file.
